Underneath it All
by Blak n Blu
Summary: Hermione's a very happy girl, with famous friends and she has a brain that holds an IQ of a genius. She also keeps a diary that is disguised as a pendant. One day her worst enemy picks it up......then they get into deep trouble...What's going 2 happen.D/H
1. Chapter 1:The Dragon Pendant

A/N: this is the first chp, I know its short but I'll make the other chps longer. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I was JK Rowling but unfortunately I'm not L

She was sitting on the edge of the lake, thinking about the exams that were coming up in almost a term. She couldn't believe that she hadn't started studying yet. 

When she had received the letter about being offered a place in Hogwarts almost six years ago, she couldn't believe it. She was then only a very ordinary girl from a normal family and was average at school. The only thing that she excelled at, was music. She absolutely loved it; she would always be seen walking around with either her headphones on her ears or with her Hi-Fi stereo on full blast in her room. Another thing she also did was play the flute. Everyone from her school knew that she was the very best at it; she had won many competitions and was always performing. Unfortunately, the day she decided she would go to Hogwarts was the last day she had ever touched her flute. 

"Hermione! You there, come back down to earth Hermione!!!" cried Harry, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hermione, Hermione!!!" said Ron who started shaking Hermione.

"What!!!!!!!!" Hermione said in a very pissed off voice as she slowly woke from her thoughts. She hated it when someone disturbed her when she was thinking.

"Sorry, but you were just sitting there looking at the water without even blinking your eyes once and we started to get the idea that you in a coma!" Said Ron who was regretting that he had shaked her that hard, he hated it when she was in this mood.

Hermione looked at the faces of her two best friends and wished that she hadn't talked in such a pissy voice.

Not wanting to stay there wasting her time she decided that she should head off to the library for some studying. After all, her intelligence hadn't come to her easily; she had spent hours of her time in the library studying her ass off to get all those top grades.

"I'm going to the library guys." She said before walking quickly towards the school so that she wouldn't hear Harry and Ron complaining about all the time she spent in the library everyday.

Since first year, she was afraid that she would be bottom of her grade, she knew that starting from scratch was not going to be easy. She had read many books about magic and fantasy but now she knew that there was much more to the magical world then just dragons and fairies. Six years at this school had taught her that. After dropping all the things she loved, she knew she had to make it worthwhile so she had sworn to herself that she would put all her efforts into making the most of the 7 years. 

So far, this was already the last half of her sixth year and she has been pretty happy with how things had been going. Not only topping her grade 5 years in a row, she was also offered training, to become one of the few in a group of greatest Aurors in the magical world.

However, Hermione was always feeling she was missing something, something that had nothing to do with how smart she was or how successful she was. Something was missing that would be very important in her life. 

She hated how she always having these empty feelings in her every time she reflected on her life. 

But what was this missing thing?

 If only I knew, Hermione thought to herself before burying herself in to all the wonderful books stacked around her.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sat there, staring over the forbidden forests towards the beautiful sun that was slowly disappearing under the horizon. 

He had never thought that the blends of all the reds and yellows could have such are relaxing effect on him. 

His favourite colours were always cool colours, like blue, green, silver and black. They always seemed to turn him into a calm, happy little harmless 5-year-old boy every time he looked at them; he had always hated the red, hot angry colours that reminded him of his life. How he came from an unloving family, how everyone of his family was reserved and always had miserable faces wherever they went, how expressing himself was almost impossible. 

But, the worst thing that happens every time he looks at the red colours was that he'd go into these awful fits of anger that no one could stand. They all got even more afraid of him and always avoided him, not even daring to look at him fearing that he'd start screaming at them. 

This time the colours in the sky, turned him into a person no one would ever see him as. 

'Even if Mudblood Granger and her bodyguards come, they wouldn't even bother me.' Draco smiled at himself. He looked up the sky and looked dreamily at it. 

The little flocks of white fluffy sheep floated peacefully above him. He stared at it dreamily when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

They got louder and louder until it finally stopped. He turned his head and looked around, no one was there.

'Am I dreaming? Looking at these clouds are making me go crazy' he said to himself. He got up to leave when he suddenly heard a little cry. What was that? He walked towards the a bush, he looked over the bush and saw a girl with beautiful brown curls crying silently with a flute held in her lap. 

Moving towards another clump of bushes to get a better view of the sad looking girl, his mouth slowly formed a perfect 'O'. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl he had thought was beautiful was none other then his longtime enemy filthy Mudblood Granger.

 When had she gotten like this? 

Wasn't she always the Mudblood that was always wearing a happy smile, bushy haired and ugly? 

When had she become this beautiful, sad girl and what was she doing with a flute in her small, delicate hands? 

'Snap out of it!' he said to himself, he was loosing himself. At that, his mouth formed back to his usual smirk and he walked towards her stopping only inches from her head. 

"What happened Granger? Did Potty head dump you? Or was it the tomato head?'" he drawled.

"Get away from me Malfoy." Hermione said, using all she could to make her voice sound calm. She sat on the bench staring at his shiny black shoes. 

"What, scared of me Mudblood? I always knew Mudbloods had no guts!"  Draco spit. "And, you don't own any part of the school, I have more rights to be standing here than you."

"Fine! Its not like I like standing on the same grounds as you Malfoy." She spat back. " Its not like snobs have all the rights. You probably have everything want, but what does that do to you? It just makes you an even worse person then u already are! I mean, you're the most self-centered brat I've ever met in my whole life!!!"  

This really shocked Draco. He also started to feel a little hurt. No one has ever dared to call him something bad (apart from his dad). And this was coming from Granger. I never knew she had it in her. She almost sounded like a Slytherin.  

All these thoughts kept rushing through his mind as he watched Hermione stand up glare at him before turning and storming off with her flute in her hands.  

Why does every one think I have everything? I would give anything for a loving family.  I would give anything for a true friend. At least she has Potter and Weasly.  What do I have? Crabbe? Goyle? They're both too dumb for me to even communicate with them without explaining what I said. Pansy? Blaise? One's either trying to slobber all over me while the other is only too interested with screwing whoever's life he can. 

Draco sat down on the bench. He felt something under him, he stood up again and looked down at the bench. A stunning silver pendant in a shape of a dragon was lying on the wood. He picked it up. Granger must have left this when she stormed off.

He slipped in into his black coat, wondering why the Mudblood would have a dragon. 

To Draco, a dragon was an animal that represented power, strength and it was also one of his favourite animals. 

Why would a muggle witch have a dragon shaped pendant with her, especially if she was from Gryffindor?

Thinking about this as well as how to give it back to her, Draco quickly, walked back towards the school, smelling the delicious scent of dinner being served.


	2. Chapter 2:Thoughts

A/N Sorry about the crappy grammar    *  ^ ~ ^  *      Plz Read and Review (^_^)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story and its plot, all the others are JK Rowlings. Damn she's such a good writer!!!!!!! Damn she's so rich!!!!!L

Summary: Draco finds Hermione crying with a flute on her lap, and then he finds a dragon pendant that belongs to her.

Chapter 2: Thoughts…

"Where were you in the afternoon, Hermione?" She saw a red haired girl running towards her from the other end of the corridor.

Not wanting her to see her red, puffed eyed face, she acted like she didn't hear and turned to walk back the way she came from.

"Hermione!!! Stop!!! Wait Up!!!!!!" cried Ginny

Hermione stood there and waited for her friend who was by now red faced and puffing so fast you'd think she just ran a 10000km marathon.

She waited for Ginny to talk.

"Why didn't' you wait for me?" asked Ginny, who was still recovering. 

'I guess running isn't a very wizardly thing to do' thought Hermione who was very fond of running in the morning.

"I didn't hear you." lied Hermione with a very unconvincing look on her face.

"I know your lying Hermione. But anyway, I think we should talk, after all, you seem to have been avoiding us everyday since we came back from summer." Ginny said sounding concerned.

"Fine, but not now. I'll talk to you tonight." 

"But……….." but got cut off as she saw Hermione turn and walk off to the Gryffindor tower. 'What's with her lately?' thought Ginny

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fairy Floss." The portrait of the fat lady opened with a swing that nearly knocked a dazed Hermione over. She was thinking about the letter she had received from her mother at the beginning of the term……………..:

Dear Hermione,

 During the summer holidays, you may have noticed that your father and I have not been getting on lately.

It has been going on for the past 3 years, we've just been ignoring each other and I can't stand him. 

In other words, I think we've had enough of each other. 

Living with him has been such a nightmare that I moved out and moved back in when you were home for summer so that you would see that we are still the happy parents you knew. But now it has gotten too much for me.

All this started about a year after you left us for Hogwarts. We had enough of seeing each other at work and at home and you weren't there when we were at home so I had nothing to turn to anymore.  I think without you, our family kind of fell apart. 

This letter was just for me to tell you about us being divorced only from yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't write earlier (a lot of work to do these days.)

And also, remember that you had nothing to do with it. Don't feel guilty about anything, it's not your fault. 

Don't let this letter bring you down to a poor miserable Hermione. We want you to be the same as before. I want you to be the smart happy Hermione. 

Along with this letter will be something I'm sure you'd love to see again.  I found it while I was packing my things.

I'll be sending you more letters to inform you about any further happenings. 

With all my love, from your Mum

'And that was that, without anything more then a letter, my parents had split up without even telling me that they were going to.' Hermione thought, then suddenly heaps of these thoughts came through her mind.

'I know that they weren't getting along with each other but it wasn't like they were going to get divorced. It wasn't that bad.' 

' Oh…I almost forgot…I have been living in one of their 'acts' every time I see them.'

' They've always been acting like nothing was wrong and that they still like each other…guess I'm a real idiot for being so thick. And for once I had nearly thought that I was kind of smart, topping the grade and all… but I guess I'm a stupid toy that my parents like playing with.'

'Why couldn't they have told me earlier that they didn't love each other anymore? Why couldn't they just tell me the truth instead of making me live a whole 3 years of lies? Why do I have to be such an idiot to believe that I could make my parents happy by being smart? When they weren't even happy with each other. Why? Why? Why?' 

Tears were falling violently down her smooth red cheeks. 

'Luckily no one was in the common room. Luckily everyone's still happily eating dinner.' Hermione thought. ' I better go up to my dorm…if Harry or Ron see me like this they'll go nuts.' she got to her dorm and fell on her bed, still thinking about the letter from her mum 'Far out! I hate my fucking life! Why does it have to be so fucking fucked up! Why did I come to this fucked up school in the first place?' 

Hermione started hitting her pillow and crying into it at the same time, while swearing the hell out of herself. Then she started ripping the poor pillow up, and throwing it everywhere, making the little pieces of fluff fly out and flutter peacefully to the floor. She kept doing this till until she fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

"What the Hell happened to our dorm?????" Lavender exclaimed, walking into the room. She looked around.

"Hermione! What did you do to our beautiful dormitory?" shouted Parvati at the sleeping figure.

"What???" muttered Hermione sleepily.

" Look what you did to our dormitory! Wake up! Don't just stay sleeping! I don't want to sleep with all these bits of fluff flying everywhere!!"  Parvati was getting impatient, she hated untidy places.

At that, something clicked in Hermione's head making her remember her earlier tantrum that day. "Oh, Shit!!! Now they're gonna start interrogating me with their nosy questions." She sat up abruptly. Not wanting them to ask her anything she quickly muttered a spell and returned the dormitory to its normal state.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower." Gathering her things, Hermione left the room, hearing her two roommates already shouting nosy questions after her.

A/N I'm leaving you there because I want to post it. The next chp is following from it, and she's gonna meet Draco after her shower coz of her missing pendant. Do you like it so far? By the way I'm writing this by myself, not with my friend. The story ' A dose of your own medicine' is written by both of us.  Go read it and review it as well.

Can I ask for 10 reviews? PLEASE, Reviews make me happy. They also make me post faster. (^_^) and if I'm not getting reviews I might stop writing this. But if I keep going I think the chp will be posted quickly coz I'm on school holidays so there's nothing to do.

REMEMBER REVIEW!!!!! (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3:GIMME back MY pendant

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for this story and its plot.

Summary: Hermione reflects on how her life is stuffed because of her parents divorce.

Chapter 3: Gimme back my pendant!

Heading to the prefect bathrooms was a simple task for her because all she needed to do was go to the prefect quarters from her common room and then to the bathrooms. 

The prefect quarters was a special place where prefects could meet up and talk about coming events and it was also a place that offered a little privacy. In the quarters, there was a large common room, study rooms and a bathroom but no bedrooms, which Hermione thought was bad coz she started to think that her dormitory was not going to give her the privacy she needed. 

Hermione sat in the pools of relaxing strawberry scented bubbles, thinking she would need to relax a bit after that long stressful day. 

It was only today that she had decided to reflect on what had happened to her in just those couple of weeks. Not only had she found out that her family was split, she had also fallen in her studies, not spent time with her friends and she was always eating and sleeping very little.  

She knew that after today she would have to get her act back together. But every time she had brought herself to look at the letter that sat lying on her desk, she always got afraid of, so she never actually thought about it. 

But now, after she had gotten to accept the idea a little, it didn't seem too bad. After all, many of her friends had parents who had split up. 

She wasn't too bad, Neville was worse she thought. She felt sorry for the fact that all these years his parents have never been with him, and that he had always had to live, knowing that his parents were mental. 

Now she actually started feeling selfish, she was pretty well off. Her parents still loved her (she thought, wanting to think positive), cared for her and they would always be there for her. 

But the thing that probably made her start crying was because her mum had also sent her something, which she thought she had lost forever.

It was her silver flute. 

She loved her flute when she played it and even when she was looking at it. But now it made her unhappy, she wanted to play it a touch the small round silver keys but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to play it like she could six years ago. 

Hermione sank lower into the tub, and under the bubbles. She didn't want to learn that she couldn't play it again. Even though it would be a miracle if she could because of all the years she hadn't touched it.

'Its gonna be a long night again.' Hermione thought. She always wrote in her diary about anything that happened that day or what she felt about things. She wrote all of her deepest secrets in it and no one knew about it because she always disguised it as a dragon pendant that she wore on her neck everyday, everywhere. 

She put her hand on her neck where the pendant was (was supposed to be).

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS MY PENDANT!!!!!!!" she stood up and started to panic. She drained the tub to look for it, but it wasn't there. Dressing quickly she looked around the whole bathroom, every crack and corner but it wasn't there.    

When did I have it last? She asked herself. 'The garden where I cried? But no one else was there…MALFOY!!!!!!"  

She took everything she had and stormed into the prefect common room. Malfoy was sitting there on the Slytherin couch.

"MALFOY, GIMME BACK MY DRAGON PENDANT!!!" by now Hermione was raging, her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were starting to bulge out of her sockets. 

"What pendant, mudblood?" Draco said without looking up from the book he was reading.

 "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! YOU KNOW THAT I DROPPED MY PENDANT SOMEWHERE AND YOU PICKED IT UP!" 

"What if I didn't," he was still reading.

"I KNOW YOU DID, AND YOU KNOW YOU DID TO" she shouted " NOW GIVE IT BACK TO ME OR ELSE…!" She reached for her wand but it wasn't there.

"Trying to hex me, Granger?" still reading his book, knowing that he'd piss her off sooner or later.

"Gimme that book!" at that she grabbed the book off him. 

"Take the book Granger, I've finished with it. Oh, and since you live in the library, it wouldn't hurt if you returned it for me." Draco was sitting on the couch, staring at her straight in the eye, but in his eye was an evil twinkle that no one could miss. 

Hermione looked away, she hated staring at people, why couldn't he just give me my pendant back? She couldn't live a minute knowing that it wasn't with her.

"Please give it back to me. Please." She was begging him coz it was all she could think of doing.

"The filthy Mudblood Granger is begging me, the great handsome Slytherin Prince to give her back something I don't have. But you know that I would, if I had your precious pendant." He drawled, and put his hand in his pocket and took out a silver pendant shaped in a dragon. "Oh, look at what I got here. " holding her pendant in front of Hermione, but too high for her to reach. 

"Please give it back to me" she begged

He put it back in his pocket  "I'm thinking I should keep this since I found it. It wouldn't be yours, I mean Gryffindors aren't into evil ferocious looking Dragons, or are they?" he smirked, turned and walked through the wall into the Slytherin common room, leaving Hermione in a little heap on the ground crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I'm going to have a lot of fun with this pendant of hers, imagine all the things I could make her do.' An evil smile appeared on Draco's face.

'Keeping the Mudblood's pendant is not going to be a bad idea.' he thought

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Why does he have to be the one that picks it up? Why not someone else? Now he won't even give it back to me. What am I going to do? I hope he doesn't find out how to open it.' Hermione was sitting on her bed, worrying the shit out of herself and she knew that Malfoy was not going to give it back to her easy. Why did Malfoy's have to be such pricks, always around when no one wants them to be…..?'

She was still having trouble falling asleep, all she could do was try not think of him. But his face kept popping up in her mind. 

'No way was this asshole git going to read my deepest thoughts, no way is he going keep my pendant. And how dare he act like nothing happened. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!' and with these thoughts she fell into a very needed sleep. Probably dreaming and dreading of the next day.

A/N Well how was that? tell me in your reviews(^_^) I know this chp was kind of crappy:)Lnext chp will be better

*next chp,  Draco will force Hermione to do something but ends up in a fight, Dumbledore is called. And they are punished severely……………………………………….HOW??????? well of course involving them to together *^-^*

More reviews, so remember click the button on the bottom left corner (^_^) 

Thx for my reviewers so far


	4. Chapter 4:Trouble

A/N This Chp is less thinking and more happening. Trouble!!!

Disclaimer: I only own this story and plot, everything else belongs to some rich person.

Summary: Draco will not give back Hermione's dragon pendant, instead he decides to keep it for some uses of his own.

Chapter 4: Trouble!

" Hermione, What happened? You look even more worn out then usual." Ron said, chewing on his toast.

"Nothing, I didn't have a good night's sleep, that's all."Hermione said sleepily.

" But look at those bags under your eyes." Harry pointed out.

' Oops, should've borrowed Lavender's make up…' she thought.

They continued eating their breakfast, when they heard Lavender and Parvati whispering to each other and taking glances at Hermione.

"Why do u keep looking at me?" Hermione asked, completely oblivious of the fact that she had had a tantrum the day before.

"Nothing, its just that we were wondering why you had a tantrum yesterday, and to make it worst you came back to our dorm at 2 am in the morning, we're getting worried about you."

'As if they would worry, all they care about is themselves and all they do is gossip and spread rumors.' Hermione thought to herself, starting to dislike them more and more every second.

"What the? No wonder why you've been like this everyday, you haven't been sleeping, or eating properly.' Ron was getting very anxious. 'At this rate you'll be at Madame Pomfrey's quicker then you say ' Wicked!'"

"I'm okay guys, I just need to get my act back together," Hermione said, "then I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine?" someone drawled from behind her. "I don't think so."

"Go away you ugly prick," Hermione said with all her hate building even higher then it already was. "Take you and your stupid followers to somewhere where people actually welcome you."

"Doesn't anyone welcome me here?"

"No! Go away!" Hermione was ready to hex him if he didn't get away in 10 seconds.

" Well if they don't, why are all the other 'normal' Gryffindor sluts gawking at me like they just saw the first ever good-looking guy for the first time?" he was thinking how they would all die for him in bed with them. 'Like that was ever going to happen, I'm not going to dirty myself by sleeping with all these ugly pancake faced Gryffindors.' He thought.

'What a freaking big ego! But come to think of it, the girls are seriously staring at him. Guess his ok looking, but I'd just love to kill him right now, if he says one more things to insult me then I swear I'm gonna hex him!'

Draco turned to go as if he knew what she was thinking. 

On the way he turned and said "Hey, Mudblood, meet me at the library at lunch." And walked out of the Great Hall.

'If only he walked a little slower he'd have worms squirming out of him!!!' Hermione thought, how dare he call her Mudblood, even though he had said it a million times before, she had never gotten used to it.

"What was that about?" asked Harry

"Yeah! Like anyone would want to be with him!" Ron said jealously, hearing all the other girls going on about how hot he was. 

"Nothing, prefect business, that's all." Hermione said while hurriedly packing her things. "Let's go to class, there's only 3 minutes and charms is on the other side of the school!"

At that, the three left the hall heading for their first class of the week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Where the hell is that Mudblood?' Draco thought angrily to himself. He had been standing outside the library for nearly 10 minutes. 

"Malfoy! Thought I'd be here before you but I guess you skipped lunch." She said, looking much happier then in the morning.

"Mudblood, stop smiley like some stupid idiot." He didn't like staring at his enemies when they were smiling.

At the word Mudblood, all the happiness in her face had disappeared and was now replaced with a very angry glare.

'At least that stopped her smiling,' Draco thought, but looking at someone's glare that was the same as your own could get quite uncomfortable too.

He looked away. 

"What did you call me for?" asked Hermione even though she knew it was about her pendant.

"You know what its for so there's no point acting like you don't know."

"Fine! I admit I know what this is about, you stole MY pendant and now your saying it's yours. What do you want me to do so that you'd give it back?" she was getting desperate. She remembered once her grandma had said that the pendant was not allowed to be read by anyone other then Hermione or it would dissolve into dust if no one returned it back to its owner in time. She'd have to get it back, quick. But how? There was only 10 more minutes to the end of lunch.

"Granger, if you want it back then…" Draco looked smug that Granger was going to be his slave. But suddenly, Hermione took her wand out and pointed at him.

"Cantalkatius!" she yelled making him shut up. "Expellarimus!" she shouted straight after the first spell.

Draco was in a heap on the floor on the other side of the hall. He stood up. And open his mouth to say "If that's how you want it." But forgot that he couldn't talk, because of the first spell.

Hermione came over to him and searched his robes for the pendant. But it wasn't there. 

"Tell me where it is!" strangling him on the cold hard stone ground.He was making these funny actions while pointing at his mouth. There was a crowd forming but Hermione didn't notice.

''Talkatiusous! Now talk you fucking git!" Hermione was raging.

"I'm not saying anything you fucking Mudblood!" Draco was raging as well. Not only had she ruined his reputation he had also hexed him, Making him look like an idiot. 'She is gonna pay!' 

"Salnarius!" snails were now crawling all over her body and to top it off he said. "Termitus!" Now termites were hungrily biting away on her wand and it was gone in less then 5 seconds.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop all this at once. Ms Granger I'm very disappointed." Prof. McGonagall had come storming in along with Snape. 'Why are they always together when trouble happens?' Hermione thought in among all the snails and termites.

"Granger 100 points off your house, Malfoy, I'm sorry to say but 50 points off!" Snape snapped.But Hermione swore he was happy about all of this. After all, all he cared about was himself and when others were in trouble' Hermione thought.

"Follow us! This has to be taken to Prof. Dumbledore's Office." Prof McGonagall stared at them with a firm-commanding glare. "I'm sure he will not be happy to know about what a mess you have both produced!"

McGonagall turned and started walking. Draco looked at Snape who glared at him. He took that as a WALK! Look. He followed McGonagall with Hermione and Snape following at his heels through the gap in the crowd and down the corridor.

The walk seemed to take forever, no one had said a word and both Draco and Hermione knew that they'd be in deep shit.

Suddenly they stopped abruptly at a stone gargoyle.They watched as Prof. McGonagall muttered something to it.

Next they saw the gargoyle spring to life. Then it stepped aside, letting the wall behind it silently split open, leaving just enough space for one person to squeeze through. 

Next they found themselves on moving spiral staircase leading to a wide-open area. There was an archway leading to a mini looking library, with many ornaments on the towering shelves that made the walls. On one side there was a beautiful phoenix perched on top of a mini tree.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dumbledore's head popped up from behind this huge pile of books. 

"These two have been causing a big commotion in the corridors, and have not only …" Snape got cut off.

"I already know Severus." Dumbledore said." What I want to know is why they got themselves into such a mess." Looking towards the two.

" well…….um………" Hermione couldn't think of anything. 'why couldn't I hold my temper?' 'now I'm in trouble all because of the stupid brat.'

"We were just practicing some new spells." Said a very unconvincing Draco.

"Severus, Minerva. May you two leave for your classes. I'm sure there are many students eagerly waiting for you." The two Prof. obeyed and reluctantly walked out, still wanting to see the punishments.

"Well, no point lying Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore sitting down on his big leather chair. " I know that you two have not gotten that well these past years. In fact, I think that it has gotten so bad that everyone knows." The twinkle in his eyes left as he began to become serious. 

The two sat in the chairs opposite the headmaster, with their heads down avoiding Dumbledore's gaze.

"Now since Voldermont is rising we will have to work together. Remember that together we can fight anything but divided we shall not succeed" 

Dumbledore looked at the two heads and continued. "That is' why I will be giving you this punishment along with your loss of house points."

Hermione was dreading this moment. 'What if I get suspended or worse, expelled?' she was squeezing her hands so tightly that they were snow white.

She looked at Malfoy who also seemed to be sweating heavily.

"You two are one of our best students at Hogwarts and we cannot afford you two to no cooperate with each other in times of trouble." He continued. "That is why I think it is best that you two learn to be friends, and that is also why I shall be putting you under a spell that shall help you two to become fiends."

"Wh..wh..what is the spell?" Hermione stuttered.

"You shall know eventually," he was looking at his clock, it was right now 'Reading time'. "I will call you out after dinner so that the spell may be casted. And it will have no counter curse as it is only I who knows how to remove the spell."

'This is not going to be good.' Draco thought. Looking over at Hermione whose hands were very white and she seemed to be biting her lip nervously as well.

"That is all I have to say." Dumbledore stated. "You may be dismissed, and I have decided that you shall have all the remaining classes cancelled for the day."

And at that, the two left, walking very slowly, hoping that time would go as slowly as they were walking.

A/N was it ok? Don't have much to say except that the punishment/spell will be revealed next chapter. (The spell will not be removed for a very long time.)


End file.
